


Lasting Longer

by blushingninja



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - Just a TitusxSphintus drabble as requested by anon. <br/>After a lesson in massage, Sphintus teases Titus about his short fuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasting Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Not a pairing I've written before, but the request popped up so I thought I'd give it a shot. Enjoy

Running a hand along the dark tan of his lover's skin, Titus felt his cheeks warm as he watched the older boy moaned. He wasn't sure how Sphintus had convinced him that practising massage was a good idea. But nerveless he had and Titus was glad he did.

“Everyone in Heliohapt does it.” The silver-haired boy had said, passing his friend a glass bottle of amber liquid. “It always comes in handy.” Although he hadn't listed a set of examples, it didn't matter all that much to the blonde magi. Just the thought of just touching Sphintus was enough to convince him it was worth the time and investment.

“Your hands are sinful.” Turning his face away from the pillow Sphintus grinned. “And you're cheeks are so red. Are you embarrassed?” Averting his eyes the younger boy shrugged, pulling his hands away from the other man's back. Slick and sticky with oil, his hands dipped back down to stroke along the other man's spine as the healing mage made a noise of protest. Pausing at his cry the Reim magi smiled.

“You like that?”

“Of course, your hands are so soft. They don't really feel like a man's hand.” Huffing angrily the slender blonde pinched the tip of his lover's ear. Watching Sphintus wince gave him an odd sense of satisfaction. He knew it wouldn't have hurt that much but the shiver that ran along his spine was a fantastic reaction to watch. The ripple of slick, tanned muscle was so tantalising as the older boy sat up. It held Titus's attention far more then it should have. Making his mouth water and his loins ache in a manner he'd only ever read about, until meeting the healing mage.

“But you're not a girl.” Sphintus's words were hushed and soft, watching out the corner of his eye as the young magi blushed and looked away.

“Most certainly not.” Sitting up suddenly Sphintus ignored the sliding sheet, opting instead to let it bunch up at his waist. It made Titus grin. Aqua eyes roamed across the silver haired boy's body as if assessing some tasty meal. The blonde's lack of control and his inability to care made him feel all hot and light headed. The markers for arousal, he was learning.

“Kiss me” the younger man muttered. It was a simple request and one Sphintus was all to willing to comply with. Taking the smaller man's mouth with all the pent up desire and heat he'd accumulated throughout their impromptu massage session. The Heliohapt's breath caught as those small, clever hands threaded through his hair pulling him closer. Tumbling gracefully into his lover's lap Titus shivered as the loose robe around his waist was pulled free, exposing his flushed erection.

“Definitely not a girl.” Smirking Sphintus trailed his fingers down the magi's flawless chest, circling his bellybutton with an erotic trickle. Taboo or not Titus had the cutest little tummy and that gentle little indention at his middle just doubled it's appeal.

Hands gripped his leaking cock as Sphintus finally reached his manhood. Biting his lip to hold back a moan, Titus met his friend's eye, staring him down with a challenge. Raising an eyebrow the tanned boy leant in for another kiss.

“You think you can last longer this time? You know how quickly this ends.”

Titus did in fact and it made him all the more hungry for it.

“I can make it this time.” He panted as Sphintus rolled his wrist, hand tightening around his aching shaft.

“Promise?” Titus licked his lips. No, he couldn't really make that promise, not when his lover and their sexual endeavours were involved. He often found his body reacting in such a manner when the healer was involved.

“Maybe” he wouldn't lie, no matter how much he liked to. Sphintus laughed, kissing the blonde boy as he squeezed his fist tighter and upped his pace. The beautiful red blush that spread over Titus' cheeks made his actions all the more sweeter. The pink leaking down from his face to his shoulders and over his chest.

“So pretty” Sphintus moaned. He couldn't help the words as they slipped out, it was true. Titus knew he should have protested, hissed and moved away, denied him that access. But he couldn't stop himself, not when he was so close.

Biting his lip and moaning the magi couldn't hold back the onslaught of sensation as orgasm crashed over him. Pumping his lover's cock slowly as he squeezed the final linger squirts of pleasure, Sphintus licked his lips at the sight his fist, dripping with Titus' seed.

“I'm sorry” Squirming and breathless, the blonde fought back the urge to run and hide, ashamed. He still couldn't contain his pleasure especially when Sphintus was involved. In the quiet moments he practised by himself, his managed to draw out his pleasure in long, winding sessions. Twisted up in sweat strained sheets, chest heaving; the new magi felt overjoyed at his accomplishment. But now it seemed a complete failure. Pouting lips were met with an immediate sweet pressure as Sphintus quickly put him out of his misery. The blonde boy was far to easy to tease, especially on such personal, intimate things.

“Don't be sorry” Patting his head softly, the Heliohapt threaded his fingers through his friend's long, silky locks. “It doesn't matter how long you last. Not really.” He couldn't see Titus' smile but he could feel it against his chest.

“Next time I'll last longer.” Tipping his head up the magi smiled. “Shall I repay the favour? For the massage and for the- the...”

“Sex” Sphintus said quickly, stealing a kiss from his lover's plump, swollen lips. “Wait a few minutes and we'll share it together. Just take some time to recovery.” His lips tingling and his body all soft and hot the Reim magi snuggled closer to his tanned lover. Inhaling the comfortingly, familiar smell of tobacco, massage oil and Sphintus, he shivered as a hand ran down along his back. Dipping lower to cup his petite ass, Sphintus swallowed thickly as Titus wiggled against his touch. Maybe, _hopefully_ his lover wouldn't make him wait for too long.

 


End file.
